Un moineau s'en mêle
by RedChi-San
Summary: "Je sais aussi que j'ai pas le droit de me mêler de vos affaires de famille, mais… J'aime sincèrement votre père, les jeunes. Et je… Je ne veux vraiment pas le perdre, pas alors que… Je peux essayer d'arranger un peu les choses." Ou quand Hawks essai de recoller les morceaux. Juste un peu. Pour ne plus jamais revoir ce regard chez son amant.


Hello, ceci est mon tout premier essais dans le fandom de My Hero Academia. J'ai lut des tas de fics ici, et j'ai enfin prit mon courage à deux mains pour écrire ce petit récit sur un couple qui m'a récemment beaucoup touché et plu, Endeavor x Hawks (Aucune idée s'ils ont un nom officiel...). Je remercie au passage Puppy Biscuit des Tenebres, tes O.S. m'ont tellement plu qu'ils ont fini par me faire pondre ceci! Si tu passe dans le coin, j'espère que ça te plaira!

En fait, j'espère que ça plaira à tous les fans de ce couple. Oh, et j'espère que les personnages ne seront pas trop Out Of Character, j'ai essayer d'être le plus fidèle possible à ce qu'on voit dans le manga! Mention d'un second couple, beaucoup plus discret, parce que je suis fan de celui-ci (même si ce n'est pas mon OTP ultime du manga).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Natsuo s'assit à sa place dans le canapé avec une légère appréhension. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, ni comment ce type avait fait, mais il avait reçu un message plutôt alarmant le matin même lui demandant (le commandant plutôt) de venir illico presto à la demeure familiale. Il n'était pas trop heureux d'y être à nouveau, car ces murs enfermaient les pires souvenirs de sa vie (le rejet, le regard si froid de celui qui aurait dû être son héros, l'absence de sa mère après l'incident, l'impression de ne pas mériter de vivre, le flacon si tentant en haut de la pharmacie, les larmes de Fuyumi et sa promesse de ne jamais le dire à personne…) mais… Au moins Fuyumi était là. Et Shoto, aussi. Ce n'était que récemment qu'il avait enfin prit un vrai contact avec son petit frère, de la manière la plus insolite possible. Mais dieu seul sait à quel point il bénissait cet insolite moment!

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à leur sœur aîné, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi ils étaient là, mais elle lui lança un regard tout aussi hésitant. Shoto était un peu moins expressif, et son attention était plus porté à son téléphone qu'eux. Natsuo eu un petit sourire attendrit en le voyant prendre une mine heureuse (tout en étant presque inexpressif, c'était… Triste de le voir ainsi.) à la lecture d'un texto et un minuscule sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Mais si ce n'était pas leur grande sœur qui leur avait envoyer ce message, ça ne pouvait être que l'autre. Natsuo en grogna d'avance, et commença à se relever, prêt à repartir immédiatement. Fuyumi s'entendait vaguement avec lui et Shoto continuait d'ignorer son existence avec son calme habituel, mais lui risquait surtout de s'engueuler avec, et sincèrement, il ne s'était pas levé ce matin pour ça.

La porte du salon menant à l'extérieur s'ouvrit alors soudainement, les battants claquant au fond de leur trou pour glisser sur les côtés, faisant sursauter les trois jeunes. Et Natsuo fut très surpris de l'apparence de ce nouvel invité. Les cheveux en bataille, une paire de lunette d'aviateur autour du cou, un t-shirt large à manche longue recouvrant son torse et un pantalon large à taille un peu basse, mais retenue par une large ceinture de cuir. Ce fut les larges ailes écarlates dans son dos qui fini par l'aider à identifier leur invité et il en fut le plus surpris.

Mais qu'est-ce que le héros numéro deux au classement faisait chez eux?

-Ah, vous êtes Hawks, n'est-ce pas? Dit Fuyumi en se redressant légèrement. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous seriez présent, je peux…

-Nope, t'inquiète, j'suis pas là pour boire un thé. Sourit largement le super-héros, avant de s'avancer dans la pièce.

-Que faites-vous ici alors? Demanda Shoto, d'une voix légèrement suspicieuse. Je ne pense pas que notre père accepterait la présence d'un rival sous son toit.

-Aww, mais c'est que tu l'appelle père toi? Tu restes chou, malgré ton côté glaçon! (Shoto cligna des yeux de surprise au compliment un peu insolite) Mais pour Endeavor, vous inquiétez pas, j'suis parfaitement au courant qu'il va essayer de me fumer en apprenant que j'étais ici aujourd'hui. Mais c'est pas pour lui que je suis là. Enfin si. Mais pas que.

-Heu… Je pige pas trop là. Fit Natsuo en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Hawks soupira, et perdit son sourire aimable pour un air plus sérieux, dur et qui fit frissonner les trois enfants Todoroki, à leur grande surprise. Mais ne sentant pas l'homme-oiseau prêt à les attaquer, aucun ne se prépara à une riposte… Enfin, physique, parce que verbale.

-Je suis plutôt là pour vous donner un sérieux gros coup de pied dans le cul, plutôt. Ou une latte dans la gueule, vous choisissez celui qui vous plait. Annonça Hawks, d'un ton tranquille, comme s'il annonçait la météo.

-… Hein? Mais de quel droit tu/ Commença à protester Natsuo en se redressant.

Et se figea lorsqu'une plume écarlate le frôla, pour se planter dans le canapé juste à côté de lui. Et s'assit, en comprenant vu l'air mécontent du super héros, que celui-ci n'allait pas le laisser partir sans finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

-Je le prend, ce droit. Répliqua Hawks sèchement. Bon, mettons les bases ; Je sors avec votre père depuis quelques semaines.

Silence. Un ange passa. Puis un second. D'ailleurs ils avaient un vague air de famille avec l'auteur de cette déclaration fracassante, tiens. Des cousins peut-être? Le cerveau de Natsuo enregistra l'information, et il bondit alors sur ses pieds, en s'écriant :

-Mais t'es complètement malade!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, je suis en parfaite santé. Répliqua tranquillement le héro pro.

-Il est marié!

-Plus tellement, même si le divorce n'est pas officiel pour que votre mère puisse continuer de bénéficier de son avantage d'être la femme d'Endeavor et recevoir les meilleurs soins possibles.

-C'est un vieux de 40 ans!

-45 ans qu'il a en fait et ce n'est pas si vieux tu sauras. Et bien que j'en ai 22, je reste majeur et j'ai parfaitement le droit de choisir mon partenaire de vie comme je l'entends.

-C'est un connard! Un vieux sadique psychopathe qui aurait du finir en prison s'il avait pas ce foutu statut de super héros, vu tout ce qu'ils nous a fait, à ses propres enfants et à maman!

BAM! Natsuo plia l'échine au coup sur le crâne qu'il se ramassa et grimaça de douleur. Une main lui attrapa alors le crâne, et fit pression dessus pour qu'il la penche, jusqu'à le plier en deux comme pour demander pardon.

-C'est ton père et rien que pour ça, il a le droit à un minimum de respect, gamin. Répliqua froidement Hawks.

Fuyumi demanda d'une voix un peu tremblante de le relâcher, et Natsuo serra les dents de colère lorsqu'il fut libéré de l'étreinte. Il avait une de ces envies de lui glacer la bouche, histoire de ravaler sa langue à l'autre qui se croyait tout permit sous prétexte qu'il s'était mit avec leur connard de paternel, mais un regard brillant de larmes contenus de sa sœur ainée le convainquit de ne rien en faire.

-Je sais pour ce qui c'est passé, autrefois. Continua Hawks d'une voix plus calme. Du moins, j'ai put le déduire avec le peu que Enji m'a vaguement dit, et les archives des quelques journaux à scandales qui en ont parler à l'époque. Et vu ta réaction, c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que ça va se régler ce bordel.

-Tu n'est pas vraiment en position pour en parler, même si tu… Est dans une relation avec papa. Dit doucement Fuyumi.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venu parler de toute façon. Soupira Hawks, en reprenant son calme.

Il les regarda tous les trois, avant d'avoir un petit sourire en coin qui fit hausser un des sourcils de Natsuo. Le Héro ailé continua ensuite :

-Votre passé avec votre père ne me regarde en rien. J'avais à peine 14 ans quand c'est arrivé, je ne pouvais rien y faire si je vous avait connu à l'époque. Et aujourd'hui… Sa relation avec moi ne vous regarde également en rien.

-Pourquoi nous en parler alors? Demanda Shoto, d'un ton posé qui lui était bien caractéristique.

En toute réponse, Hawks sortit un téléphone de sa poche (qu'ils reconnurent tous les trois pour être celui de leur père), l'ouvrit et fit quelques petites manipulations, avant de le jeter vers Shoto, qui le rattrapa.

Natsuo se pencha pour voir l'écran, malgré tout curieux, et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le texto qui s'affichait.

« Va crever, papa. »

Accompagné d'une photo plus ou moins gênante… Leur père, en habit de civil, assit sur le fauteuil de son bureau, avec sur ses genoux un Hawks tout aussi vêtu simplement, qui l'enlaçait par le cou et souriait avec une douceur qui sembla toucher Fuyumi, vu le rose sur ses joues. Un seul bras de leur père reposait presque paresseusement sur la hanche du plus jeune et leur front étaient appuyé l'un contre l'autre, sans rien de plus.

La photo en elle-même était d'une décence proche de la chasteté. Pourtant, malgré toute la rancœur que pouvait éprouver Natsuo à l'égard de son père, même lui pouvait voir la tendresse qui s'en dégageait. Mais le message « Va crever, papa », lui filait des frissons dans le dos. Souhaiter qu'il finisse en prison ou se fasse châtier en perdant son travail à cause de ses actions, ça Natsuo l'avait souvent fantasmer, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait souhaiter sa mort!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui/ Commença-t-il, mais Hawks reprit le téléphone en enjambant la table basse et s'assit ensuite sur celle-ci.

-Je ne veux pas savoir c'est lequel qui a envoyer ce… Truc. Répondit le héros, avec un air sombre. Mais… Ça a pas mal détruit Enji, même s'il fait tout pour que personne ne s'en aperçoit. Votre père… Il vous aime quand même, à sa manière.

Natsuo leva un sourcil énervé, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers son petit frère, qui avait souffert de son entrainement spartiate pendant toute sa jeunesse jusqu'à ce jour béni où il avait put intégrer Yuei et enfin avoir un peu la paix… Et vers sa grande sœur, qui suite à l'incident avait du apprendre trop tôt à s'occuper de ses petits frères, en l'absence de leur mère et l'éloignement de leur père… Et lui-même, dont le seul dialogue avec son père quand il était jeune avait faillit le pousser à avaler ce foutu flacon en entier.

-Il a une drôle de manière d'aimer alors, je te plaindrai presque. Lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras, d'un ton sec et froid.

-Ça c'est mon problème. Répliqua Hawks. Mais je te l'ai dit, ce qui c'est passé autrefois, j'en ai rien à dire. Mais là, votre père, il essai de changer. De se rattraper avec vous, de se faire pardonner, même s'il sait que vous ne le pardonnerez sans doute jamais.

-Se faire pardonner? Demanda Fuyumi d'une petite voix.

Hawks soupira doucement, se massa le cou en semblant réfléchir, puis fini par hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire tendre en marmonnant un « Il me le pardonnera ».

-Il y a quelques semaines, tu lui avais dit que tu croyais être suivit quand tu rentrais du travail, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Hawks.

-Si mais ce n'était que mon imagination, au final. Répondit la jeune femme, avant de sembler réaliser. Attend, tu veux dire que…

-Il a patrouiller dans le secteur de ton lieu de travail sans prendre la moindre pause pendant deux jours entier, en civil pour ne pas se faire repérer. Révéla le héro ailé. Au matin du troisième, il a appréhendé et arrêter l'autre connard qui te stalkait, et il a faillit foutre le feu à son appart en y découvrant des tas de photos de toi sur ses murs. Une chance je l'ai arrêter juste à temps, destruction de propriété ça ne fait pas trop héroïque dans un dossier vous me direz!

Fuyumi était complètement sous le choc. Natsuo et Shoto aussi, jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler de ce stalker qui avait suivit leur grande sœur! Et c'était leur père qui avait arranger la situation, c'était encore plus surprenant compte tenu de la relation qu'ils avaient avec lui! Hawks sourit à leur mine ébahie, et pointa ensuite Shoto.

-J'veux pas te faire paniquer, mais toi et ton petit copain, vous n'avez pas été super discret à votre sortie la semaine passée, au ciné. Vous avez été photographier.

Shoto fronça des sourcils et serra le poing, et Natsuo se rembruni. La relation amoureuse de son petit frère était encore récente et bien fragile, qu'elle se retrouve soudainement dans les journaux à scandale qui aimait bien essayer de mettre le bordel chez leur famille depuis l'incident d'il y a dix ans…

-Mais te fait pas de soucis. Sourit Hawks en tapotant la tête du plus jeune. Ton père est actuellement en train de poursuivre en justice le journal en question, pour le droit à la vie privée, et il a débourser beaucoup d'argent pour que tout ce passe en huit-clos.

-… Hein? Mais… Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant alors? Demanda Shoto, avec un air sincèrement surpris au visage.

-Parce que tu es mineur, Enji à demander à ce que toi et ton copain également mineur n'ayez pas à vous présenter au tribunal. Ton père est ton représentant dans cette affaire et je crois savoir qu'il va tenter de contacter les parents de ton copain pour qu'ils le représente également.

Alors ça… Natsuo en serait tombé sur le cul, s'il n'était pas déjà assit. Shoto était quand à lui clairement bouleversé, ça se voyait à son visage hésitant et ses épaules basses, et Hawks lui frotta gentiment le crâne en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Ne te monte pas la tête. Il fait ça sans t'en parler, parce qu'il sait que tu ne saurais pas comment agir avec lui après. Et avant que tu ne passe un commentaire, Natsuo, sache que ton papa sait parfaitement que tu veux partir en appartement. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'annonce de studio, d'appart et d'autre connerie dans son bureau que ces deux derniers jours, bon sang! Il prévoit de t'en payer un, sous le couvert d'un donateur de ton boulot.

Natsuo cligna des yeux. Son père… Avait prévu de lui acheter un appart. Il avait à peine mentionner qu'il voulait son propre chez-lui, il y a quelques jours, après une longue dispute avec le vieux et… Bon sang!

-Je ne vous dit pas tout ça pour vous poussez à le pardonner ou à aller chialer dans ses bras. Dit aussi Hawks en levant les mains, avant de ricaner. Quoi que ça serait marrant de voir sa tête si vous le faites! Mais plus sérieusement, votre père vous aime vraiment, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment le montrer normalement. Alors il préfère faire des coups bas, en cachette, pour que vous ne le sachiez pas. Moi je le laisse faire, s'il pense que c'est mieux comme ça avec vous alors il doit avoir une part de raison, il est quand même votre père. Mais ça… (Il pointa le téléphone en reprenant son ton sec et empreint de reproche) Ça, il est hors de question que je reste là les bras croisés alors qu'il manque de se faire tuer en pleine mission à cause de ce putain de texto!

Il avait manquer de se faire tuer?! Natsuo sursauta en entendant ça, et Fuyumi demanda aussitôt comment il allait ; Hawks la rassura en quelques mots, lui disant que ce n'était finalement rien de grave et qu'il se reposait chez lui pour aujourd'hui, car il n'osait revenir dans la maison familiale après ce texto. Le second au classement soupira ensuite, passa une main sur son visage avant de la remonter pour brosser un peu ses cheveux, et fini par dire :

-Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je me fou de savoir qui le lui a envoyer. Que ce soit un de vous trois, ou une tierce personne qui c'est fait passé pour l'un de vous. Je sais aussi que j'ai pas le droit de me mêler de vos affaires de famille, mais… (il soupira encore, et avoua en baissant un peu la tête, l'air soudainement un peu fragile) J'aime sincèrement votre père, les jeunes. Et je… Je ne veux vraiment pas le perdre, pas alors que… Je peux essayer d'arranger un peu les choses. J'vous demande pas d'aller lui parler aujourd'hui ou quoi mais… Juste… Je sais pas, un message qui dit « ok père indigne, t'es pas un complet connard en fait »?

Aucun des trois enfants Todoroki ne sut quoi dire exactement. Voyant que leur silence était leur seule réponse qu'il pouvait avoir aujourd'hui, Hawks eu un petit sourire triste et se redressa, dans l'idée de partir.

-… Désolé d'avoir débarquer comme ça, et de t'avoir tapé, p'tit. Fit le héros en lançant un truc à Natsuo avant de s'éclipsé par la porte du salon.

Il rattrapa l'objet d'une main et la regarda, avant de s'étouffer… C'était… Un de ces bonbons que les infirmières donnaient aux petits enfants après les soins à l'école! Il hurla, en bondissant sur ses jambes :

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN, FOUTU MOINEAU!

Seul le rire lointain et moqueur d'Hawks leur parvint.

* * *

-Tu as été voir mes enfants. Lâcha soudainement Endeavor, dans son costume de super héros, au seuil de la cuisine de l'appartement.

Hawks tressaillit au ton dur. Et merde. Il était furieux? C'était un peu dure à dire, le numéro un au classement avait toujours un ton dur, même quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, dans son appartement. Il se composa un visage indigné et lança, en même temps de se tourner brièvement vers l'homme :

-Hein, mais comment t'as su ça aussi vite?!

-Fuyumi a téléphoné ce matin.

Rah, la traitresse. Elle avait été vite en affaire cette petite, pas étonnant qu'Enji s'entendait bien avec, c'était totalement du style du plus vieux d'agir aussi rapidement! Hawks ne commenta pas plus et retourna à la cuisson du poulet dans la poêle. Des pas lourds s'approchèrent alors qu'il sifflotait avec une fausse impression de calme, et une main passa à côté de lui pour éteindre les plaques chauffantes. Il fronça des sourcils, et les ralluma, mais Enji les éteignit de nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce que… C'était pas du tout du style du vieux d'agir comme ça!

Il voulu tourner la tête pour lui demander s'il avait encore toute sa tête, mais un contact rude et bref des lèvres chaudes de son amant contre les siennes le cloua sur place. Le pauvre moineau était complètement perdu, et resta figé alors que Endeavor sortit de la pièce, sans un mot de plus. Quelques instants plus tard, Hawks entendit l'eau de la douche couler, et il bondit finalement de surprise, rouge pivoine, en réalisant ce qui c'était passé.

Enji l'avait embrassé! De lui-même! C'était la première fois que ça arrivait dans leur couple, c'était toujours Hawks qui avait fait le pas vers le plus vieux et celui-ci qui l'avait d'abord repoussé, avant de simplement le laisser faire en grognant! Mais là... Là... Oh my god!

Mais qu'est-ce que Fuyumi lui avait dit?!

Sur la table, le téléphone d'Enji était posé et en fouillant un peu dedans, il trouva dans les fichiers sauvegardés de l'appareil deux messages. Qui le firent sourire de satisfaction.

« Hors de question que tu payes mon appartement en entier. Je viendrai à ton agence demain pour qu'on en parle. » Ça promettait une bonne discussion entre père et fils, il essayerait d'être dans le coin s'il faudrait jouer les arbitres au cas-où…

« Midoriya te dit merci pour le procès. » Digne du fils d'Enji. Dire merci en passant par un autre, c'était tellement le genre du père, comme du fils benjamin… Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le croyaient!

Mais au moins, sa petite visite aux enfants Todoroki avait été payante. Son amant était un peu plus en paix avec lui-même, et ces gamins avaient maintenant reçu un peu de plomb dans la tête. Tout allait bien, pour le moment.

Et, il l'espérait, il ne verrait plus jamais son amant avec ce bref regard honteux et blessé, à la lecture de ce trois fois damné message.


End file.
